


Glass Shards

by DigiConjurer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: An alternate version of part 4 of Tri, told in bits and pieces.





	1. Shard 0-0: Falling

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

For Meiko Mochizuki, there was nothing left.

Even as the chosen stood at the edge of her balcony, a million different thoughts raced through her head. They were of many things. Family, friends, her partner and herself.

Though, she couldn't quite figure out why she was thinking about the first thing. Her mother just barely cared enough to give a passing interest to her. And her father...

"Don't make me laugh, god." Meiko whispered and made a quick glance up towards the sky. "He was just a fool."

Her friends were a similar story. They had all claimed to be her's, yet only one or two had really shown themselves to be such a thing. In the grand scheme of things, these acts meant nothing in the sea of trouble she found herself in.

Then there was 'The Bitch'. She claimed that she would be her best friend and yet, look where that went. She had been her puppet, following every instruction to a t. And look where that got her. Broken into a million itty bitty pieces, unable to quite put it back together. As further gratitude, there was no 'sorry' or 'please forgive me, Meiko'. The only thing she received was tainted ignorance and the despair of knowing that she was just a puppet for her to play with.

Her partner also fell into that category. She was probably off in some hole in between worlds, drinking a mojito and telling half drunken stories about the various weird escapades that sometimes happened in this universe. Even as it slowly fell closer and closer to the void itself.

Which then there was just her, an absolute mess of a person. This was her fate, forever fated to be stuck within this endless loop of life and death.

And so she jumped, letting silence be her final words as the ground below quickly grew with each passing second. Then black.

* * *

Notes:

Been too long since I've had a 'new' work.

Sub names will be used for 'reasons'. Things will come clearer in a later chapter. Which means I'll probably fumble Joe's name at least once.

Other than that, please leave a review. It really does help.


	2. Shard 0-1: Someone I thought I knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are mysterious complex creatures. Sometimes, we see them one way and they turn out something far different.

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Taichi had been the 'first' to find her among the concrete and all the gathering people.

Though, it had been by chance, with the soccer player having been on his way to practice when he saw her for the final time.

Words could not even describe the sight he saw. All that remained was a twisted piece left on display by some prankster of an artist. Yet, something told him that this wasn't the case. Especially after everything. It had felt like a part of him had died from within. Even if such a part had existed, this feeling was not a lonely experience. They and everyone else had came to a decision and made their choice. Now, they would have to deal with the consequences.

And this was just one of the possibly many soon to be brought forth from it.

"Meiko..." Taichi whispered and pulled his phone out, typing up a quick message to his teammates. "Who even were you?"


	3. Shard 0-2: Illusion of Protection

I don't own digimon.

* * *

 

She sees it everywhere now.

It's a harsh wake-up call, especially after all that time spent not having to worry about it. Complacency had been far too good for her. Not that it mattered now.

"Here we go." the girl thought, staring at her reflection within the bladed instrument. In retrospect, this was the sort of dangerous precaution that she could only really use if it came to it. "I know you want me, but you'll have to try harder than that!"

She swung the knife in the direction of what she heard, only to connect with a vase and knock it to the floor.

For now, she would just have to practice.


	4. Shard 0-3: Memories

He remembered now.

At first, it was just simple things like dates and times. The day he first moved back to Odiaba, or the time someone wanted to have a half mustard, half anchovy pizza. Heck, even when he teamed up with someone and saved Kari.

Yet, it all felt fragmented. Whenever he attempted to put a face or even a name though, it all fell apart in seconds. 

So the boy wrote what he could remember down, attempting to substitute what he couldn’t remember to the best of his abilities.

_ And so Davis and I stormed the fortress, all for Kari. For such a loud and overbearing person, he seemed alright… _


	5. Shard 0-4: Never letting go

To go back once more.

That was all Koshirou wanted at this point. Anything else was just meaningless at this point.

So he sat at his computer, typing away to something that no longer existed. And to some extent, the chosen already knew that. But by the same token, he wanted to be proven wrong.

What use was his talent if he couldn't put it to any use? Sure, he could come a program developer or coder, maybe even sell his custom operating system to Waffle. Yeah, there was an idea. It would probably help to fund any future experiments later down the line.

"That could get the ball rolling…"


End file.
